Birthday Kiss
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Its Kai's birthday and he's come around to claim his gift who isnt exacyly willing to be claimed...KaiMimi


**Dedicated: **Well i guess that would be obvious but i'll say it again. This is dedicated to Lamanth who's birthday it is today and who has alwasy been there for me through everything, love this girl to bits.

_Just so you kno Lolly i hate your fic it played with me and wouldn't do what i wanted (glares) but i eventually got it to where i want it._

* * *

There are no words to plainly describe the feelings of the heart and mind, especially when they are feeling differently. Her head was clearly saying, No! This is not a good idea. Her heart was screaming yes yes yes!!! This is the best idea i agree. A sigh escaped her lips dancing around her teasingly, taking her mind to a place far far away were she and him would be sighing as one as there bodies screamed in ecstasy. She was brought back to reality by her friend who was shaking her shoulders. 

Blushing Ming Ming turned to her friend to see a huge grin plastered on her face, pushing her she turned away and started walking the 20 minutes back to her apartment. The clicking of heals behind her let her know that indeed her friend was following her just like she wanted. After all its no fun having a Johnny Depp marathon by yourself with no one else to Ooh and Aah over him with.

Placing the key in the lock she opened her door, Salima brushed past her impatiently and throwing her bag and coat in the general direction of the coat rack she jumped onto the couch and peered over it at Ming Ming waiting for her to put the first movie in, which was one of her favourites 'Chocolat' Ok so all of his movies were her favourites, not the point.

Rolling her eyes Ming Ming shut the door and hung up her coat and Salima's, she dropped her bag on the floor and kicked off her shoes. Entering the small kitchen she shed the popcorn bag of its plastic outerwrapping and placed it in the microwave on high for three minutes. Just as she was getting the chocolate sauce and whipped cream out of the fridge a knock sounded on the door.

"Can ya get that Sal" Grumbling the red head got off the squishy coach with much difficulty and made her way to the door. With a scowl she opened it only to have her scowl turn into a frown. "What are you doing here?" She whispered. A smirk graced his lips as he lent closer to the red head and pulled her out of the doorway and into the hall. Giving a startled yelp Salima turned back to him glaring, ready to give him a piece of her mind. No one ripped her away from Johnny Depp without paying a heavy fine. She was greeted with the door slaming in her face.

She was about to knock and yell at Ming Ming to open the door when she realised exactly who had come to her friends apartment. Grinning she walked away practically skipping, yet vowing at the same time that if he hurt her she would kill him. For taking her time with Johnny Depp away and hurting her best friend.

"Who is it Sal?" He hurd her call from the kitchen. With the smirk still firmly on his lips his shrugged himself out of his jacket. Vowing to get what he came for, and he wasn't leaving without it. Leaning against the door her voice floated out to him once more, concern lacing her tone. "Sal?"

Her head poked around the frame of the kitchen door. He hurd the distinct sound of something plastic dropping to the floor as she stared at him in complete shock.

"K-Kai? What are you doing here?" She watched him with wide eyes. He was leaning against the door in all his sexy glory, arms folded across his chest. His lean muscled arms captivated her gaze as she stared at them. She always loved mens muscles, always found them intriguing even when she was a little girl.

He smirked as she gaped at him, her eyes roaming over his body. Pushing off from the door he slowly moved closer to her, her eyes never once leaving his body. Reaching her the smell of popcorn reached his nose as the microwave beeped. She seemed to break out of the trance she was in at the sound of the microwave. She took a few steps backwards to distance herself from him.

Letting her move away he leaned on the doorframe watching her. She was shaking slightly which made him frown. She saw a flicker of concern cross his eyes, but when she looked again it was gone. 'Must have imagined it' She thought to herself trying to figure out why he was here and how he even knew where she lived. "Where's Sal?" She asked her voice coming out in a whisper like a frightened child. He didn't answer her but instead moved closer to her.

Backing up she hit something, nearly topling over. It was the small table that always sat in the middle of the kitchen, she never used it. It made her feel too lonely eating at it. Kai kept moving towards her even when she ended up pretty much sitting on the table. She was like a little child, he mused not wanting him to come closer. But no, he _was_ getting what he came for and he wouldnt leave till he got it.

He stood infront of her her legs paralel with his, dangling off the small table. Her hands were propped behind her to keep her from lying on the table. Her entire body shook, to say she was scared was an understatement. Sure she had a huge crush on him but the way he just came in and dispersed of Salima made her a little afriad. Ok a lot afraid.

He leaned closer to her placing his hands on the table for leverage, his hands rested slightly by her hips. They both knew that he could easily touch her, violate her. But he didn't he wasn't going to do that, he was a decent person. Their heads were quite close now, she looked up at him breathing hard. Somehow a part of her thrilled in this little game, yes it was a game. It had to be.

He dipped his head and brushed his lips lightly over hers. Too lightly for her, she barely felt it. Pulling back he smirked and looked at her, he nudged her legs open with his and stepped even closer to her. Pelvis to pelvis. Hip to hip.

Lowering his head again he pressed his lips completely onto hers, sending shivers coursing throughout her body. He brought his hands up, one resting on her hip the other on her back gently pressing her closer to him. He deepend the kiss nibbling on her bottom lip, lost in the moment Mimi greadily opened to him winding her arms around his neck digging her fingers into his soft thick hair.

She felt his smirk on her lips and bit down on his lower lip in return. He growled lowly and thrust himself into her, she moaned at the sensation. Pulling away for air, they watched each other. Kai knowing exactly what he was doing, while Mimi was completely lost. Kai's hand on her hip trached gently over the exposed skin sending goosebumps over her entire body as his fingers moved lightly.

After a few seconds of silence Kai crushed his lips back onto hers pulling her towards him as he slid ontop of her on the small table. Now laying vertical he had more acess to her her skin as he trailed his hand up higher. He felt Mimi quivering as he lightly trached his fingers over her abdomen and up to her breasts. Pulling away from the kiss Mimi's senses returned and she pulled his hand down out of her top.

"What are you doing Kai?" He smirked down at her. "I thought that was obvious" She glared up at him. "I got that part but why? And where is Sal?" he chuckled. "She had to do something. As for why? Well its my birthday i was just taking my gift." She stared up at him dumbly. "Your gift?" He chuckled again. "Your my gift." She frowned up at him suddenly angry. "I am a young women not some possesion for you to just come and claim whenever you want to, i'm a person not a thing. I have my own needs and desires and wants and you can't just come in here force Sal out when we had made plans and claim me as you own when i have not consented to any of this." Mimi panted slightly from her outburst.

Kai looked back at her calmly a grin on his face. "And that is precisely why your my gift Mimi" He rolled off her and pulled her up to a sitting position, he stood infront of her. "Your a strong beautiful young women, who knows who she is and what she wants. You may still be a little naïve but thats expected your only 18 you shouldn't have to grow up fast, even if the industry you were in has made you grow up sooner then you should have. You still have that childlike quality about you that draws me to you. Your one of the most beautiful people i have ever seen and you have an amaing pesonality to match it. You wont take bullshit from anyone, you stand up for yourslf and your friends."

She looked at him blankly, 'that is the longest i have ever hurd him speak' she was shocked. All those things he said was something she'd always wanted someone to say to her and mean it, and by the look in his eyes he meant every word.

She didn't know what to say, what were you supposed to say when someone just came into your house and kissed you? Was she supposed to go all goey? She wasn't going to, no matter how hard she had already fallen for him there was no way in hell she was going to give into him. Again. She stared at him as her mind wandered to what it would feel like with him inside her. A blush crept up over her cheeks. Which didn't go unnoticed by Kai who was watching her intently. A sly smirk appeared on his lips.

With a flourish he turned and walked out the door, making sure to slam it behind him. Startled Mimi jumped and looked around. Sliding off the table she moved out of the kitchen and stared around confused wondering where Kai had gone. With a frown she turned to the door and slowly made her way over to it, openeing it a crack she stuck her head through and peered out. Shocked to find Kai leaning against the wall opposite her door. He smirked at her as she fully opened the door.

"What are you doing?" His eyes traveled down the length of her body and back up, that annoying smirk still plastered on his face. "I thought i told you, your my gift." Her eyes narrowed. "What if i dont want to be your gift?" He chuckled lowly. "Sorry toots no refunds" Her eyes bulged. "Did you just call me toots?" Anger radiated from her in waves. Smirk gone Kai pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps closer. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, just so you know." She looked at him and seeing only true genuine in his eyes she stepped closer.

Grabbing his shirt in a fist she pulled him down to her and crashed her lips onto his. He gently pushed back on her shoulders and stared down at her slightly confused. "What are you doing?" This time was her turn to smirk. "Well after all i am your gift, and gifts do need to be unwrapped." She said slyly. A grin appeared on Kai's face as he pushed her back into the apartment and slammed the door behind him.

"Damn straight they need to be unwrapped. I think i'll take my time with this one."

* * *

_Hehe alrite so what did you think...Parts of this turned out very differnt from what i wanted it to but some of them turned out better...And yes Kai in some parts is quite different i wouldnt say he is ooc but he's different. My explination is that Kai is a unique person and just like everyone we can change how we act and what we do at the drop of a hat...I kinda like Kai like this it makes me laugh._

_Well...Lolly i hope you have an amazing birthday too bad i cant be with you to get totally trashed but i toast you on your birthday...Not toast as in bread/toast but as in raise my glass sorta thing...Yea im gunna shut up now,_

_Luv Phoenix x0x0x0_


End file.
